


Testing The Waters

by MonsterArchy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Happy Ending, Knotting, Light Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterArchy/pseuds/MonsterArchy
Summary: Kuroo wants to bond with Kenma, but after all these years he never understood why his lover didn’t bring it up. With a little help from Bokuto, Kuroo gains the courage to ask.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Testing The Waters

It was another boring day after work, and it had gotten dark when Kuroo finally arrived to his shared apartment with Kenma. The pair have been together officially since the end of highschool, and honestly he couldn’t have asked for any better. Kozume was perfect in every way, he was Kuroo’s best friend and partner, and it seemed they were always meant to be. Though lately, Tetsurou was starting to question their relationship.

Normally he’d shrug it off, but his insecurities have slowly been building through the months. To put it simply, the pair wasn’t bonded, and they’ve never had sex. They’ve also never had a conversation about it, despite Kuroo trying on a few occasions. Kenma would always move off topic before it really started. He often let it slip his mind, thinking it was nerves or maybe he just wasn’t interested in sexual activities. His lover always refused to spend his heats together, and so Kuroo made a silent rule to never ask him to help with his own rut. Which of course, Kuroo would either leave during his heats so he wasn’t tempted, and he did the same with his ruts. He basically had his own bedroom over at Bokuto’s apartment for such times. Lately though, he’s felt bugged by it.

What if he doesn’t trust me enough to do it? 

Does he actually not want me? 

What if he changed his mind about being with me?

The raven haired man tortured himself with these questions, and he was fairly getting sick of the pain it caused him. Kenma seemed to notice what he himself did not. Kuroo was distancing himself more and more, not even starting as many conversations. His smiles seemed more forced as well, and his playful attitude was a lot less shown. Kenma often sent him curious glances, with hints of concern in those cat-like eyes. Though his lover never paid attention to it, or rather, he forced himself not to. One thing Kenma didn’t like was the scent of his alpha becoming anxious when he tried to get closer.

The former setter wasn’t the biggest on physical attention most of the time, but he knew Kuroo was. So, he let himself get closer on some nights. Gently grabbing his lover’s hand, occasionally initiating a kiss or hug. He was becoming worried, feeling Tetsurou tense up mostly every time. Kenma quickly began to think he had done something wrong. But what?

Eventually, he tried to break the ice one day by asking the black cat on a date. Kenma seemed fairly excited about going with him, which surprised Kuroo to an extent. His Omega was always a reserved and shy person, but also really anxious. He was somewhat worried about Kenma’s request, in case it’d overstimulate his senses, but he agreed.

————————————————————

To sum it up, Kenma was left with more questions than answers. Every time he tried to get his attention, Tetsurou would either ignore it or change the subject immediately. For once, he felt like his lover was the anxious one at this supposedly peaceful date. Kuroo knew he couldn’t hide his concerns forever though, and he wasn’t anywhere near ready to face Kenma with his aching heart. He felt helpless, uncertain of what he should do. 

After another week of awkward silence and short conversations, the former middle blocker decided to text his best friend. 

[To: Brokuto] [From:Kuroo Tetsurou]

Hey dude, do you have time to talk?

[Sent]

[Delivered]

It didn’t take long for the professional volleyball player to answer. Though instead of a text, it was a phone call. Kuroo immediately began to panic, looking around to make sure Kenma wasn’t nearby. He let out a long sigh, realizing his lover had left for his college studies already. He felt utterly stupid for being so jumpy. Tetsurou hurriedly pressed the answer button before it would’ve been automatically declined. 

“Dude, you took forever to pick up! What’s up? You haven’t answered me in days!” The ace sounded like a whining child who missed his mother after the first day of school. Kuroo couldn’t help the small trace of a smile that tugged at his lips. He knew Koutarou would always be here for him, even if Tetsurou was being an idiot and ignoring his friend.

”I’m sorry bro, I’ve just been thinking too much lately about.. things.” His speech was barely above a whisper as he jumbled his words together. Though his mind was put in slight ease when he heard a response come from the other end of the phone. “Hey, you’ve got my back and I’ve got yours! So spill that tea and let me help!”

Kuroo let out a shaky breath as he took a moment to thing of how to word things. Knowing Bokuto though, blurting it all out at once would be best. “I’ve just been out of it lately. Apparently I’m distancing myself and it’s all because I haven’t bonded with Kenma and it’s driving me insane.” He started, feeling his pulse begin to rise.

”Bro, I know this is obvious but, you need to tell him how you feel. Otherwise this won’t get solved!” Said the voice on the other end of the phone. Tetsurou knew this bastard was right, and he had to face the facts. Telling Kenma would be his best bet, otherwise their relationship could be ruined permanently. “Dude, this is why I come to you. You’re a dating guru” he said in a playful tone, a small grin on his lips. “Damn right I am! You think Akaashi stays because I’m hot? ..Well mostly- you get the point!” The ace stated proudly. “Now go get him tiger!” He said, before abruptly hanging up on his friend.

———————————————————————

It was finally time to face his fears, and finally talk to his lover. He knew he smelt anxious, but he had to do it. So, the first step was waiting until Kozume arrived home. Which felt like absolutely forever. Kuroo ended up cleaning the whole house while he was filled with anxiety, and even did the dishes. He finally felt a little less stressed, until his lover unlocked the door and waltzed in.

Kuroo could feel his heart in his throat, begging to choke him and not say anything. He swallowed it down, before sending a fake smile over to Kenma. The cat immediately responded with a raised brow. 

First he avoids me, and now he’s pretending to smile?

He didn’t understand what the hell was going on, but he needed to know. “Tetsu, speak.” He said almost too coldly than he would’ve liked. It caused the former middle blocker to visibly tense, making Kenma become even more worried. “Please..” he added on, barely above a whisper as he set his backpack down on the sofa.

It was time. “Kitten I- well, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to avoid you!” His words tumbled out without a filter, causing his cheeks to heat up with embarrassment. Well that wasn’t exactly what he needed to say, was it? “Can we sit?” The black cat asked shyly, motioning to join him in their shared bedroom. Kozume didn’t really feel like he had a choice either way, and headed in behind him. It felt like the air was thicker, clouded in guilt and stress. 

Kuroo took in a deep inhale of air, before sitting on the edge of the bed. Kenma took up a seat near he headboard, eyeing his lover curiously. “I’m going to ask this very bluntly, so please forgive me.” He started off, before hesitantly meeting his gaze. “I love you. And you love me. We’ve been together for such a long time.. why haven’t you wanted to bond?” 

The words took Kenma by utter surprise, immediately looking down to the point his bangs covered part of his face. Kuroo sighed out, leaning in to gently take the strands of hair and tuck it behind his ears. “You always change the subject. Please, talk to me.” He said quietly, though he felt guilty for some reason. Like he was the one who did something bad. 

“I just- I want to.” Kenma blurted out, looking up to Tetsurou quickly. Though the corners of his eyes threatened to spill tears. “I’m scared though. I’ve never done.. it.. I want to take the leap with you, but I’m scared I’ll be overwhelmed and run-“ The former setter finally threw his feelings out there. Though, Kuroo didn’t expect that kind of answer. He looked dumbfounded for a second, before gently cupping his cheeks in his palms, pulling him in for a light kiss. “Would you really like to try?” He asked quietly, running his thumbs over his soft skin.

Now that the words were spoken, Kenma felt a huge weight lifted off of him. It didn’t seem so scary anymore after admitting his worries, and Kuroo seemed to notice it too.

”Slowly..” Kenma said, his cheeks lighting up as he gazed down. Kuroo couldn’t help the huge grin from spreading on his face, nuzzling his nose against his partner’s jawline. “Are you sure you’re ready to bond with the great Tetsurou?” He asked in a somewhat playful tone, hoping to get Kenma to perk up a little. It worked, and despite the glare and pout combo being sent his way, he knew he was feeling better. “Hurry up before I change my mind.”

The raven haired man quickly slipped off his own shirt, relishing in the way it made Kenma’s cheeks heat up even brighter. The former setter did his best to be confident, slowly pulling his shirt up and off to the side. Though with a big and bulky Alpha in front of him, all he wanted to do was let his instincts take over and submit. “Tetsu..” the younger man called out, his fingertips sliding down the crease of alpha’s chest. It forced a small growl to rumble out, his catlike eyes moving to Kenma’s as a grin fell on his face. “I’ve got you.” He said, before gently pushing the Omega’s back against the mattress.

A quiet gasp left Kozume’s lips as Kuroo carefully tugged the smaller’s pants off. He felt absolutely vulnerable, though he knew he had to get over it. His lover wasn’t rushing nor forcing him, so he knew it would be okay. Kenma stopped the alpha before he tore the boxers down, gesturing to his the older’s remaining clothes. Kuroo took the hint, shoving the last of his fabrics off. He couldn’t help but smirk, seeing his lover immediately tense and grow flush, his eyes staring downwards. “Am I impressive?” He asked playfully, to which was rewarded with an audible gulp. “How is that going to fit..” he muttered to himself, earning a laugh from the alpha. “Trust me, it will!”

With a bit of hesitation at first, Kenma finally slipped out of his boxers. He was hard, but he was no where near Kuroo’s massive length. That was to be expected, but he didn’t realize how much of a difference it would be. Though, it made him excited, and he could feel a little slick moisten his entrance. The Alpha was gentle despite desperately wanting to bond, his hands softly spreading the omega’s legs open. He pressed light kisses down his inner thigh, his teeth gently grazing at the delicate skin. Kenma squirmed lightly, his breathing becoming shaky as he clutched at the sheets. It was rather overwhelming to him, but not in a bad way. 

Kuroo made his way to the omega’s hole, before lapping his tongue slowly over it. Eliciting a moan from the younger encouraged him to do it again, this time dipping inside a bit. It didn’t take long before his nose was pressed against his perineum, tongue lapping against his leaking insides. Kenma had never felt this way before, but it was perfect. If he had known how it would feel with Kuroo’s mouth on him, he would’ve begged him to do this sooner.

The Alpha snuck in two fingers, twisting and curling them as his tongue softly lapped against the rim. He knew he would have to stretch his lover a little bit to fit inside comfortably, but luckily he had a little patience left. Kuroo began to scissor his entrance open, forcing the omega to become squirmy and whine. Seeing Kenma so vocal was a rare treat that would be burned into his memory forever. After slipping a third finger in, the Omega pulled back. Tetsurou gave him a confused look, before he got pulled closer. “Please..” Kenma said with shaky breaths. 

“Say it again.” Kuroo growled out, his words immediately forcing all his remaining logic to his dick. After a glare was sent to the alpha, he spoke up again. “Please, just.. just put it in.” He pleaded, voice high strung and whiny. If the alpha had a tail, it would’ve probably knocked something over with how excited he just got. The tip of his cock was leaking precum, ready to use his omega. Tetsurou obeyed the now silent begging of Kozume, settling between his legs and slowly pressing the tip to his entrance. Kenma let out a small gasp when the head slid past the tight muscles, back arching slightly as he pushed slowly inside. Once he bottomed out, he did his best to stay utterly still until his lover gave him the okay.

The Omega shuddered at the hot breath against his scent glands, leaning his head to the side to give him access. Kuroo finally began to move, starting off at a slow and steady rhythm. Kozume mumbled quiet cusses, his legs wrapping around the alpha’s waist to allow him in deeper. Tetsurou took it with pride, starting to speed up his thrusts. Once they got to a heavier pace, Kenma was a moaning mess. His voice sounded broken, wrecked, and gorgeous. 

The alpha began to feel his knot forming, his eyes gazing to meet his lover’s. He received a nod of approval, before he leaned in to begin sucking and biting at Kenma’s scent gland. Piercing into the skin, he relished in the sharp intake of air his lover forced into his lungs. “I’m so close..” The omega whimpered, his back arching off the mattress slightly, almost grinding against his alpha. “I’ve got you. I’m-“ Kuroo didn’t get a chance to finish his warning, before his knot ended up fastened inside of Kenma. The omega cried out as he came right after, though it was a mix of pain and pleasure. “Fuck..” he huffed out, glaring at his mate as he sat up slightly. “Please warn me next time!” He growled out his warning, before giving the alpha a curious look. “Next time?” Tetsurou asked, grinning playfully. “Yes, next time..” 

The newly bonded pair laid snuggle up until the knot finally died down enough to pull out. As much as Kenma whined about him getting up, Kuroo left to get a wet rag. He thoroughly cleaned the both of them, before tossing it into the hamper and joining his lover on the bed. “You’re finally my Omega” he said gleefully, causing Kozume to roll his eyes “always have been, it’s just physically now too.” He stated, sleepily snuggling up to him. “I love you..” he mumbled softly, eyes slowly shutting. 

“I love you too, Kenma.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just in time for Valentines Day! I hope you all enjoyed, and I’m sure I’ll edit this here and there to fix a few errors and such later on!


End file.
